It's Over
by svuluvr
Summary: How can I put this, a relationship ends and lives are changed. I'm not very good at this so please be kind. There is some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my third story so please RR. Thank you for reading my other stories. I wrote this a while back. ****Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything is owned by Dick Wolf, we shipppers have to change this. ****Background: This takes place months after "Screwed"; things have not been the same between E/O. This story has nothing to do with season 9.**

Bull Pen 7:30pm

Elliot and Olivia are just finishing paperwork, when Cragen emerges from his office.

"What are my best two detectives still doing here?" asking genuinely confused.

"Well, Capt. we just finished our paperwork and now we are heading home". Olivia replied.

"Ok, then good night" said the Captain.

Elliot and Olivia in unison ''Bye Captain''.

Both turning to leave the bullpen.

* * *

''Olivia you want a ride home?" Asked Elliot, pressing the button to the elevator.

"Um, sure" Olivia answered unsurely.

_Why is he calling me Olivia? I think I know why, maybe it's his way of telling me he went back to Kathy, hell it could be anything._

Both exit the precinct, and proceed toward the sedan in silence.

The drive to Olivia's apartment felt like an eternity, halfway there Elliot receives a phone call.

Elliot's Cell goes off.

"Stabler" His trademark response.

"Dad! Mom's in the hospital she's in labor". Maureen says frantically.

"Ok, calm down, and what hospital are you at? Elliot asking calmly

"We're at St.Anne's, hurry Dad!" a quick click of the line cuts this call short.

"Elliot you'll never make it in time, so go straight to the hospital, don't worry about me, your family needs you". Olivia always puts someone's needs before hers, that someone always being Elliot.

"Ok, thanks Liv". She smiles when she hears her favorite name.

Elliot switches lane left and right, gunning it to the hospital.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital ten minutes later.

They enter the hospital and spot Kathleen waiting for them on the first floor.

"Kathleen!" Elliot shouts.

"Dad" Kathleen answering just as loudly.

"What happened?" according to Elliot Kathy isn't due for at least three weeks.

"Well we were watching television, and then the news came on, and then Mom started having contractions". Kathleen answered.

"What room is she in?" Elliot asked anxiety at an all time high.

"Room 138 on the third floor, Dad she's sleeping the Doctor gave her something". Kathleen informed.

"Ok, sweetie, I'm just going to check on her". Elliot said turning toward the elevators.

Kathleen and Olivia are alone in the waiting room. The air is thick with the presence of awkwardness.

"What are you doing here?" Kathleen asked in a confused tone, not an all in a bitchy way.

"When Maureen called your Dad, he was about to drop me off at home but I insisted that we come straight here".

"Oh" having her question answered.

"So, Kathleen how have you been?" Trying to make small talk is always awkward with Elliot's kids.

You can cut the tension in the room with a very sharp knife.

Ever since Kathy told Elliot that she was pregnant, everything has changed, even the view of the kids toward Olivia. She constantly talked bad about Elliot and Olivia to the children, and tension between Kathy and Elliot has escalated to and to an all time high. Of course Elliot is conflicted and is unsure of everything when it comes to Kathy, his children mean the world to him, and he just doesn't know what to do whether it is moving back in with them or just keep things the way they are.

"I've been pretty good, college is going well, and Maureen is fine". Kath answered.

Kathleen and Maureen share a dorm room.

"That's good, how are the twins? Olivia Genuinely wanting to know.

"With everything that's been happening with mom, dad, and the baby I'm sure there having a hard time adjusting and dealing. But they're tough; I know they'll be fine". The awkwardness is starting escalating.

"All of you are your father's children, you guys will pull through". Matter of factly.

In walks Elliot from the elevators.

"How is she?" a scared Kathleen asked.

"She's fine and she still asleep, Maureen is asking for you". Elliot said, while giving a small smile.

"Ok" replied Kathleen and heads toward the elevators.

"Can I have the keys to the sedan?" asked a brokenhearted Olivia.

"Why?" confusion is quite clear on his face.

"Stay here with your family, I'm just going to go home" Liv answers sadly.

Elliot hands the sedan keys over, knowingly. In walked Munch, Fin, and Cragen. Elliot called them from upstairs.

"Congrats Elliot!" Munch saying loudly.

"Thanks" replied Elliot in a happy/sad tone, his eyes still on Olivia and the keys in her hands.

"Well, I'm leaving guys, good night". Olivia said while turning to leave the group of men her colleagues, her captain, her friends behind.

"Good night" they respond in unison, while equaling sharing confusing looks on their faces, except for Elliot he knows why Olivia is leaving.

Olivia turned and briskly walked out of the large sliding hospital doors. Fin quickly follows.

"Where the HELL are you going? Fin is Cleary pissed.

"Go away Fin!" matching Fin's intensity.

"No, I'm not going away, and what the HELL is wrong with you? I mean what the HELL are you doing? Your best friend is having a baby, and you're out here acting like one". Informed Fin.

"Fin, I'm tired, and had a long day, so I'm leaving". Olivia replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know what? Liv, that's BULLSHIT and you know it!" Fin said while Liv on her shit.

"Just go away Fin!" Olivia repeated.

Fin makes his way closer to Liv.

"Elliot needs you right now, so why are you running?" His tone has turned soft and caring.

"You don't understand! I need to leave!" Olivia is trying to justify why she's ditching everyone.

"Liv, do you honestly think we don't know what's been going on between you two? Fin decided to put it all out on the table.

"You don't know what you're talking about Fin, there's nothing going on between us". Liv is clearly in denial.

"Whatever Liv!" Fin's trademark sarcasm.

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean?" asked Liv.

"If there's nothing between you two, then why are you leaving? And don't give that I'm tired and long day crap either, Munch and I are were there too". Fin clearly using his cop voice.

"Fine!" realizing defeat "You better take these then", handing the keys over to Fin. _Son of Bitch, why does everyone have to care so damn much?!_

Please Review and thank you. If anything looks off I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, this is my third story so please RR. Thank you for reading my other stories. I wrote this a while back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Everything is owned by Dick Wolf, we shippers have to change this.**

**Background: This takes place months after "Screwed"; things have not been the same between E/O. This story has nothing to do with season 9.**

This is for onetree,SVUbaby19,sn855850 they took the time to read so thank you again.

Fin's cell goes off.

Ring Ring

"Tutuola" he answers.

"Hey, Fin gets your ass up here now! Munch ordered.

Click goes the connection.

"Well, we better get back to the waiting room. You know I only did this for your own good, right?" Fin stated in a calm tone.

"Yeah... I know" Liv responded in a 'you fucked up my plans to haul ass' tone of voice.

Both make their way back towards the large sliding hospital doors, they head for the elevators and proceed to the third floor.

The ride to the third floor was the longest experience of her life, on the other side of that door was her almost future, what could have been life, the life she craved. Who wouldn't want a man who looked like Elliot, strong arms, deep oceanic eyes, and the kind of eyes that you wouldn't mind drowning in. Lord know he's a fertile man, it's a wonder how Olivia never got pregnant, as many times as Elliot has used her toilet. Waking up every morning to his face would put a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Knowing what true love is an experience all on its own, but when your true love is trapped in a shitty marriage, no one is happy, especially her.

They step out of the elevator while she blows out a breath of frustration, and heartache. She sees Munch, and Cragen outside of Kathy's birthing room, her guts drop three floors and breathing starts to become a problem.

"Liv!" Fin shouts, both Cragen and Munch see Olivia start to hyperventilate. "I …I can't breathe!" she's starting to turn pale.

"Hey! We need a doctor! Ordered Munch.

A clearly overworked nurse rushes over.

"Please clear a path, ma'am can you walk?"

Olivia nods yes. "I'm going to need you to leave the elevator area, and have a seat in this chair" pointing to a chair from the third floor waiting area. Olivia slowly gets up and gasps for air in the process.

"I'll be right back ok ma'am?" The nurse turns to the nurse's station to retrieve a brown paper bag the size that can hold a lunch, she quickly returns." Please breathe slow and deeply into the bag, I think you're having a panic, and anxiety attack, have you been under any kind of stress lately?" Olivia nods yes once more. _Lady you have no idea. _Her breathing has returned to normal, and the beautiful olive tone has returned.

Meanwhile Elliot is busy with his children and Kathy.

"How do you feel now?" asked the nurse that periodically came over and checked on Olivia.

"I'm much better now, thank you" the tired detective answered.

"Ok, if you need me I will be at the nurse's station". Then quickly walks away.

"Olivia, I want you to talk to Huang ok?" The captain, always looking out for his detectives, asked in the nicest way possible, of course we all know Olivia she will never talk to a psychiatrist willingly.

Cragen knows exactly why Olivia is behaving the way she is, but because Cragen cares about everyone, he is constantly turning blind eye to everything under his command.

"Ok, I will call Huang and make an appointment". Olivia said defeated.

Physically she's fine, but emotionally she's going nuts.

Elliot finally comes out of Kathy's room no baby yet. "What the hell is going on out here? Liv, I thought you left? Elliot asked in an 'I'm so glad you came back, and never leave me alone again' tone.

"Um...Elliot can I talk to you? Liv asked while getting up to make her way towards Elliot.

"Yeah, ok?" trying not to sound to glad that she didn't leave tone. "What did you want to talk to me about? Elliot asked in his clueless guy way.

"Well, I decided to come back because you're my best friend, and you need my support". All the while biting her lower lip, this drives Elliot wild, only at appropriate times of course.

"Thank you" staring into her eyes, they embrace into a hug, Elliot whispers into Olivia's ear, _"Liv, you don't know how much I care that you came back. I'm so conflicted about everything, as of right now in my life, my kids, the baby, __US__ ( he didn't say partnership or friendship) I honestly don't know what to do, but the one thing that I do know is that you are and have been the best thing in my life for the past 9 years. _He turns to face her, she's flattered and shocked.

"Since were being truthful, you and this job are all that I have in life, and in the past 9 years I've felt loved and part of a real family, and _you _are all that I have in my life. You're all that I think about, and now you're having a baby, I felt like I've been run over by a truck that day at the courthouse when you told that Kathy was pregnant, and now I don't know where to get from here."

"Liv, I don't know what to say or do that won't hurt you." Elliot genuinely stuck in the shit he caused 9 months ago.

"I know El, and that's what makes you a good guy. I know your kids are everything to you and I know you'll make the right decision and stay with Kathy and the baby". She places a hand on his cheek, and stares into his watery blue eyes, while her eyes start to water as well, they bring their foreheads together never braking eye contact. Olivia breaks the trance that captured them in that moment to turn and walk towards the familiar group of detectives.

Kathy hasn't had the baby yet.

"You ok Liv?" a concerned Fin asked.

"Um...yeah, I'll be right back, call me if something happens." she says pulling her cell phone out.

"Ok" Fin obliges.

Olivia walks past the group, and calls Casey.

Thank you for R and if you could be so kind has to review, that would be greatly appriated. April 15 can not come fast enough!!


End file.
